Inhalators are used to introduce into the nasal passages a substance which is a fluid or may be borne by a fluid, e.g. powder. Typically such devices have a special fixture at one end to cooperate with the human nostril and another fixture at the other end to hold the substance to be inhaled, the inhalant. Alternatively, there may be provided at the nostril engaging end a space to hold the inhalant. Such apparatus tends to be large, cumbersome, and not very attractive or convenient to carry about or to use. In addition, very often the entire charge or dose of inhalant is not delivered. Some would be trapped where the flushing air could not reach to flush the powder. Further the delivery to the nostril is often a narrow stream which does not distribute the inhalant well.